Speak Now
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: What could have happened if Freyda did force Eric to marry her? Would he find a way to be able to get out of it? What would Sookie do? Watch what happens as Sookie goes on a mission to get her vampire back. A one-shot written for Sookie's Happily Ever After Contest!


**Entry for Sookie's Happily Ever After Contest**

**Title: Speak Now**

**Characters: Sookie, Eric, Jason, Freyda, Pam, Mr. Cataliades, with mentions of others. **

**Word Count: 8,895 (excluding Authors Notes) **

**Pen-name: Lady Doughnuts **

**Beta: Impulse53669 **

**Category: Experienced SVM**

**A/N: So peoples. I hope that you enjoy this gigantic one shot that I have written for the Sookie's Happily Ever Contest! I hope that you all enjoy it! And don't forget to vote for me when the poll opens on April 22nd! **

SPOV

"Hey, Sookie… can we get another pitcher of beer over here?" I heard Jason call out to me from his seat in one of the few tables with his colleagues from the parish road crew.

"Sure. Just give me a couple of moments and then I will be right with you, Jason" I said, as I delivered a chicken burger with extra fries and a coke down to Maxine Fortenberry.

"Thank you, Sookie" she said, leaning back in her seat so that I could easily place the food down in front of her.

"No problem" I replied, showing my crazy Sookie smile. However, my smile relaxed a little – well, a lot more when I turned around to see that my boyfriend – and vampire husband – Eric Northman was walking in through the doors of the bar.

"God … I have no fucking chance of getting my beer now" I heard Jason moan loudly from his chair. I just simply ignored him, as I figured that it was sometimes better to do with my brother. It made things so much fucking better all around.

"Good evening, my lover" Eric said, walking straight up to me and giving me an especially deep kiss on the lips. I blushed a bright beetroot red colour, and I became still yet even more embarrassed when I realised that everyone in the bar was staring at us; I was so distracted with that I couldn't even hold up my shields for any longer.

_God, she is a good girl. Why in the hell did she have to go and get herself all mixed up with those fangers._

_Hmm … what does he see in her?_

_Good one, girl. You fucking go for it! You go for it! I would be banging him too if I got the chance._

It was by that stage that I managed to put a quick clamp down on my shields, so that I managed to eradicate all of the extremely unwelcome thoughts that were flying around in my head.

"Hello to you too" I said, in reply to him, purely because I was at a complete and total loss of what to say. Especially since practically everyone who was in the bar was also staring at the two of us.

"Can I talk to you for a moment outside … alone, lover?" Eric whispered softly into my ear, so quietly that I wasn't even so sure that I had heard him exactly right.

"Can it wait for another half an hour, because then we can have this little chat at home, away from all prying eyes and ears?" I asked, while praying that he would say yes.

The very last thing that I needed was either Jason or Sam, or God forbid Mrs Fortenberry to overhear whatever it was that Eric wanted so desperately to say to me, because whatever it was was clearly important if he felt the need to interrupt me at work.

"Of course, my lover. I am already taking the rest of the night off in order to spend it with you, so you can take all of the time that you need here" Eric replied.

I smiled sweetly at him. "Would you like a bottle of True Blood?" I asked.

"Yes please, lover" he replied, and then went off to sit at one of the empty tables in my section, winking at me when he caught me looking at him.

I blushed – yet again – and then quickly stepped to on heating up the bottled blood, which I then gave a shake and took it over to where he was sitting.

"Thanks, my lover … but there is just one little thing missing" he smirked.

"And what would that be?" I answered, completely confused as to just what he was talking about.

"Where is my kiss?" he replied, folding his arms over his chest, and raising an eyebrow at me.

"It is waiting for you when we get home" I said.

"But what if I want one now?" he wined, in a child-like fashion.

"If you wait until we get home, I may just have one of my special kisses waiting for you" I smirked right back at him.

"Can't I have both?" he asked, and the resulting look only made my ovaries tingle at him that little bit more. He really was adorable when he pulled that face! My adorable little thousand year old Viking.

"No" I said, turning around so that he couldn't see the smile that was threatening to spread onto my face.

"But what if I am a good boy?" he asked, almost giddily.

And with that I just had to walk away from him, shaking my head before I ended up jumping him right here in the middle of Merlotte's.

Eric just raised his eyebrow and beckoned me with a curled finger.

"What?" I said, returning to him. It would have been a cross gesture, but I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

"Even if I am really good? He asked, still with that giddy smirk on his face.

"No" I replied, cheekily to him before turning around to see that there were at least three other patrons waiting on being served – in just my section alone.

"Sookie …" Eric started up once again but I had already walked away to take some more orders from my other customers, and unfortunately that was the last break that I had before my shift was over.

"Is that you all finished?" Eric asked, whenever the half an hour was up.

"Yeah. Just let me collect my bag from the back of Sam's office, and then we will be able to go" I said, and when I came out of the office again, I found that Eric had disappeared only to find him leaning outstretched against my car.

"Did you bring your car? I asked as I looked around the car park for his Limited Edition Cherry Red 1979 Corvette. I couldn't find it anywhere.

"No. I flew" he responded simply.

"I take it that you want me to give you a ride in my car?" I asked, as I pulled my keys out of my bag.

"I want you to give me a _ride_lover. But whether I want to travel in this shit heap that you call a car is a completely different matter" Eric replied, wrinkling his nose in absolute disgust at me.

"Well then I guess that you will just have to fly" I answered him, rather grumpily. He can say whatever the fuck that he wants about me, but I will be absolutely fucking damned if he was going to be insulting my car any time soon.

It might not be too much, but it was mine.

And mine only.

Eric just laughed at that response and climbed into the passenger side of my 'shit heap' as he called it. 'Whatever it was that he wanted to say to me had better be fucking good'I thought to myself as I started up the engine.

We arrived home – well, at the Stackhouse farm, a few moments later, since Merlotte's wasn't really a great distance away from the house.

"What was it that you were wanting to say to me earlier at Merlotte's?" I asked, rather nervously when we were sitting down on the sofa in the living room, since I was almost certain that I wouldn't like what it was he was going to say to me.

"Can't I just spend some quality time with my lover first?" he asked hopefully.

Okay. Now I was really interested in whatever it was that he had to say to me. Because if it was good news, he would be far more willing to share with me.

"Eric … just tell me" I practically begged him.

He sighed, almost as if he knew that there wasn't any real talking to me at all.

"Freyda, the Queen of Oklahoma will be coming to Shreveport tomorrow night. In order to meet me, apparently. And since we are to be married, I have no choice but to accept her request" Eric said, his voice turning bitter towards the tail end of his sentence.

"Seriously? That bitch who thinks that she can steal my man is coming tomorrow night?" I said angrily, before I was able to stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

"Yes. The bitch who thinks that she can take me away from you is coming to Fangtasia tomorrow night. Apparently, to meet me and also to go over the final arrangements for our sham of a wedding. Which is to be next week" Eric replied, solemnly.

"The wedding is to be next week?" I asked, rather dejectedly.

"Yes" Eric said, nodding humbly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked softly as I searched his beautiful face. As if it was going to give me all of the answers that I so desperately needed.

"Because I only found out earlier this evening myself, when the bitch phoned Fangtasia" Eric said.

"This is it, isn't it? This is the end" I said, my own voice beginning to crack at the very thought of it being the end. Tears were also beginning to pool in my eyes.

"No, lover. This isn't the end. I can't ever let this be the end. I will never, ever let you go. Especially not after fighting so hard for you for so long. I will find a way" Eric replied, and I was able to hear the determination in his voice.

"But if there was a way to get out of the marriage, wouldn't you already have found it by now?" I asked.

"Trust me, lover. We will find a way" he replied, and then leaned over the gap that was between the two of us and connected my lips with his cold ones.

My arms went immediately around his neck, pulling him close to me as his kiss became firmer and more demanding, as his arms went around my waist too. It wasn't very long until his tongue slid into my mouth and began to duel with my own, as if he were trying to claim it and possess it.

"Mine" he said, as he rolled his body on top of mine.

"Yours" I said, sliding my hands up into his hair, and using my fingers to pull on it slightly, just as he began to grind himself on me, rubbing his erection into my upper thigh, which caused me to moan out loud at the feeling.

"Eric …" I groaned, as he moved his mouth away from mine – regrettably – and began to place kisses down my jaw, my neck and down into the crook of my shoulder, and by the time that he had finished his little trail, he had stopped placing kisses on me and instead, he had started to place little bites and nips along my skin, so much so that I was almost certain that I was going to be left with marks in the morning, but I honestly just couldn't bring myself to care.

In other words, it really was worth it.

After all, when I thought about it, this could be our last time together. Because that bitch Queen could pretty much take him away from me tomorrow night.

"I want you" I whispered out to him hoarsely, but Eric didn't seem to be fazed by that at all and instead began to fiddle with the bottom of my Merlotte's t-shirt, before pulling it quickly up over my head, leaving me in just my shorts, shoes and bra. Eric was still completely fully dressed.

And that was a situation that I was going to have to rectify, with immediate effect; so I quickly moved my fingers from his sexy blonde hair down the front of his chest to his belt, which I deftly untied and threw it behind me. I then unbuttoned his jeans without any problems and pulled his shirt out of them, and then proceeded to unbutton it.

After it was completely unbuttoned, I slid it off of his shoulders before he threw it off behind him, along with his trousers and boxers which he also removed, revealing his huge gracious plenty.

Yummy.

I couldn't help but salivate at the sight of it.

"Do you like what you see, Sookie?" he said, grabbing a hold of his dick with his right hand and beginning to slide it up and down, pumping it.

I sat back up on the sofa a little, while I watched the sight of my beautiful vampire giving himself a handjob.

"Jesus … it is so sexy like that, Eric. Your cock is so sexy" I said, biting my lip.

"Do you want my cock, lover? Do you want my cock buried deep inside of you?" he asked, lowering his own voice slightly – not too much, but enough to give me shivers going up and down my spine.

"I want your cock, Eric. I always want your cock. Please, baby. I need it" I replied.

"And then my cock you shall have, lover" he replied. "But first, we are going to have to get you naked aren't we?".

I nodded quickly at him, all the while stripping off the remaining clothes that I had got on.

"Much better, lover" he said, and then before I knew what was happening, he had somehow managed to impale himself inside my cunt, causing me to scream out his name as loud as I could, while he released a loud grunt from his own mouth before beginning to thrust hard and fast in and out of me at vampire speed; while his lips reconnected to mine, and he violently pushed his tongue inside of my mouth, and before very long, I was able to feel my stomach began to coil as my own impending orgasm began to steam roll towards me.

Thankfully, I was also able to feel Eric's cock beginning to swell inside of me, so I knew that he was also close to falling over the very edge of the cliff.

"Lover … you need to come for me. I need you to come for me now, because I am not going to be able to hold out for much longer" Eric said, pulling back from our kiss a little.

"Come, Eric. I want to feel your thick cock spurting all of its seed into my cunt. Make me yours" I replied, looking at him straight into the eyes, and that was all that it took for him to come, with me falling over at the feeling of him exploding into me.

And then he bit me, right on the side of my neck, but I wasn't able to feel any pain from it because I was still in the middle of my orgasmic high.

"Take what you need, Eric. Take as much as you need" I whispered, as he drank but he pulled away just a few short moments later. I couldn't help but notice that he didn't make any moves towards resealing the wounds.

"Did you get all of the blood that you need, Eric" I asked him, slightly worried that he hadn't drank enough.

"Yes, lover. I didn't really need any blood anyway but as the bitch Queen will want to see if you are …performing for me or not. I will heal the marks tomorrow night after she leaves if you want me too" he said, and then softly began to rub his nose against mine.

"Can we not talk about her while you are still inside of me, Eric" I said, feeling a little deflated at him that the only reason that he had bit me was because she was coming tomorrow night.

"Of course, lover" he said.

"But to answer your question, no. I don't want you to heal your marks. I like feeling like I am yours" I replied.

"I like you feeling that you are mine too" he answered.

"You are cheesy" I said, a smile slowly spreading on my face.

"You love it, Sookie. Don't even try to deny it" Eric said, him too beginning to smile.

"That I do" I said as we laid in the blissful aftermath of our love making.

"It is almost dawn, lover. I really should be going" Eric said, a few moments later.

"But I really don't want you to go anywhere, Eric" I whined.

"I know, my lover. I really don't want to go anywhere either, but I have to go. The sun will be rising shortly, and if I want to get back to Shreveport before I get burned, I really do need to be going" Eric explained, starting to get up out of the bed and hunt for his clothes.

"What are our plans for tomorrow night?" I asked.

"You mean the arrangements for meeting the Queen bitch?" he replied.

"Yeah"

"Well, is it alright if you come to Fangtasia just after sunset?" he asked.

"Of course. And I take it that I have to dress up and make myself look beautiful too?" I questioned.

"Lover, you always look beautiful. But if you want to dress up you can. I am not going to stop you" he said, and then leaned over the bed to give me a deep kiss.

"I love you, Eric" I said.

"I love you too, Sookie. Always remember that. No matter what is going to happen tomorrow night. I always love you" he said, and was gone before I had any sort of a chance to reply.

I sighed. Vampires. Turning around in the bed, I inhaled Eric's scent that was coming off of the pillow that he had been laying on just a few moments before, and that was the last thing that I remembered before I fell off to sleep.

It was well after three in the afternoon before I woke up again, complete with a wide yawn, and I couldn't help the smile that was on my face as I remembered the amazing time that Eric and I had together last night – namely, the sex that Eric and I had had last night … umm, this morning?

But then I remembered the reason as to exactly why Eric had come to visit me last night in the first place.

And my good mood suddenly deflated as I thought about the bitch Queen that was due to come in tonight.

Fucking brilliant, I thought to myself as I pulled my body out of the bed and dragged it towards the shower. I have to go and meet the woman who is determined to take Eric away from me, because – in her eyes – I am just his lowly human/fairy hybrid wife.

In other words, I was basically facing the end of my relationship. My relationship with the one man who drove me crazy, but I was still so completely and totally in love with. At my one chance to be finally happy with a man – fair enough he was a vampire, but he was still mine.

So, with my mood successfully down from being happy to being severely depressed, within a couple of seconds.

Fucking brilliant, Sookie. Way to go.

And then I remembered my promise to Eric – that I would turn up tonight at Fangtasia with him when this bitch was going to be there.

Even though I already knew that this was going to be pretty much the last nail on the coffin to our relationship, I figured that I owed Eric this much, so since sunset was early these nights, I decided that I had better get started on getting ready – after all, I could have a little walk around a shopping centre if I was a little early, so I quickly shaved all of my areas that I could think of – the calves of my legs, my thighs, my bikini area and also my underarms.

I then proceeded to put on my best underwear and slipped on the dress that I had worn the very first time that I had ever met Eric – the red and white one, along with a pair of white fuck me heels. I also slipped on a white cardigan since it was a little chilly outside. After applying some light natural make up, I also tied my hair up into a tight ponytail.

I grabbed a cereal bar before walking out to the car. The time on the dash inside of my car said that it was just after five thirty in the evening. I guessed that I would be arriving at Fangtasia at just after six thirty, which was when the sun was all scheduled to set.

I took a couple of deep breaths before making myself step out of the car and walk towards the entrance to Fangtasia, which hadn't just opened up yet.

I was immediately greeted by Pam, who was wearing her usual Fangtasia gear, which included a black filmy cape and killer heels.

"Hello, Sookie" she said, as I walked towards her.

"Hey, Pam" I replied, showing my crazy Sookie smile, since I was clearly in no mood to exchange pleasantries with her. After all, I was just about to meet the crazy bitch who was about to steal Eric away from me.

"I can imagine that you aren't in the best of moods tonight, Sookie. Considering what is about to happen tonight, I can't exactly blame you. And if you need someone to help you kick ass, just remember that I won't be very far away from you" Pam said, her own smile growing wider.

I couldn't help but attempt a more jovial smile in reply.

"Is Eric here?" I asked her as we walked into the bar, side by side.

"Yes, Sookie. He is in his office, and I am under express orders to tell you to go on through. I was also told not to disturb you two until the cow arrives." Pam said, and I could just imagine her eyes rolling at the statement, after all if Pam wanted to disturb us, there really was nothing that Eric or anybody else could do to stop her.

"Thank you, Pam. And don't worry about being in any sort of a rush to tell me when she arrives" I said, and went on into find Eric before she could give me any kind of a reply, but I could hear her laugher the whole way down the corridor.

"Is that you out there, lover?" I heard Eric call from inside of his office.

"Yeah. It is me" I said, and then pushed the door open to find that my boyfriend was sitting at his desk. He had been reading and answering his emails before I had turned up.

"Good, lover. I have been waiting on you" he said, pushing his rolling chair back a little and extending his arms out towards me. I stepped forward and wrapped my own arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug.

"I missed you" I admitted.

"I have missed you too, my lover" Eric said, and then lowered his head down to mine, and placed his lips firmly against mine, giving me a deep kiss.

"I love you, Sookie" he whispered, looking straight into my eyes when our kiss broke.

"I love you too, Eric" I replied, seeing that there was absolutely but pure, raw emotion in his eyes as he said those words.

"Never forget that, lover" he answered.

"I won't" I replied, my voice cracking a little at the thoughts of what was about to happen tonight.

"Promise me, Sookie" he said, his own voice going a little hoarser, and I could swear that I was able to see that his own eyes were beginning to go red with tears that were threatening to fall.

"I promise" I whispered, before my own tears began to freely fall down my face.

"Come to me, lover" he said, and then began to place desperate kisses down all over my face and neck. Before I knew what was happening, Eric had used his vampire speed to move us over to the sofa that he kept in the office, and he had pushed my dress right up to my neck. My underwear also mysteriously disappeared, and he was inside of me, fucking me hard and fast, and desperately, almost as if we secretly knew that this was going to be our last time together.

As if some sick twist of fate was telling us that it was.

Needless to say, even though we were filled with passion and desperately trying to make the most of what little time that we had left together, we didn't last very long, with the both of exploding at pretty much the same time.

"She can't ever take me from you, lover. And even if she physically does, I will always be here with you in my heart, you have to know that" he begged.

"I love you" I said in reply, but before I had the chance to mention anything else, Pam interrupted. Again.

"The Queen Bitch would like to announce her presence" she said, dramatically and then after a click of heels, the cunt herself appeared at the door.

"Now, Eric … is that any way to be treating your soon to be wife, fucking this little slut when you knew that I was going to be coming down to see you tonight, perhaps even cumming, if you get my drift." Freyda said, as she came into the office.

"You are not my fucking soon to be wife" Eric growled, his fangs slamming down.

"Eric, darling. Seriously, you and I are soon to be married. I am to be your wife. There is absolutely nothing that you can do about it. And I demand that you pull your dick out of this slutty little fangbanger so that we can have a proper _chat _" Freyda announced.

"Don't you fucking dare speak to my lover like that, cunt." Eric snarled, all the while refusing to move.

"I will speak to the little slut in whatever way that I want to, Eric. You are just going to have to accept that. Now, do as you are told, baby and get your dick out of the slut" Freyda demanded.

"Don't fucking speak of my lover like that" Eric snarled, and I was able to feel my own temper beginning to rise, even though I knew that she was only trying her best to bait me.

And I was ashamed to say that it was working, and I had come to the conclusion that by the end of the night either I was going to stake her or she was going to drain me, because she simply couldn't leave me alone.

After all what the fuck had I actually done to her?

That was the way that it continued for the rest of the night, with her dropping little sarcastic or just plain nasty comments at me, but that wasn't anything that I didn't expect from her, to be honest. Although, she did take the both of us for a dinger when she announced at just after three am, that Eric would have to go and stay with her until the wedding.

"I am not going anywhere with you" Eric said, disgustedly and gripped my hand a little tighter. I couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Yes, baby. You are. It is in the contract that your maker signed with me. You are to stay with me for the last week before the wedding" Freyda said.

"Bring me that fucking contract" Eric snapped. Freyda just laughed.

I didn't find this situation funny at all.

"I thought that you might say that, baby" she remarked, before pulling it out of her handbag and handing it over to Eric, who quickly glanced over it, before throwing it back at Freyda. "Fuck" he said.

"She is telling the truth, lover" Eric said, finally turning around to face me.

"What reason have I to lie, honey?" Freyda asked, acting shocked.

Eric and I just ignored her, as we desperately looked into each other's eyes, almost as if we couldn't believe that this was happening.

"And we really should be going now, puddleduck. After all, the dawn is approaching. Say your goodbyes and we will leave this dump in a few moments." Freyda said, and then got up from the table where we had been sitting.

"I love you, baby. Come here" Eric whispered, his bloody tears now freely flowing down his face.

"I love you too" I replied, and I was also crying as I eagerly kissed him.

The last thing that I remember seeing was the sight of my man walking away from me. Forever. I don't even remember making it home that night, just that I somehow managed to wake up in my own bed the next morning.

I spent the next five days just moping around, after all I had basically just said goodbye to the man who I was in love with. The man who I had been prepared to spend the rest of my life with.

A man who I was proud to say was mine.

And all it had taken for our relationship to end was some skanky bitch to come in and decide that she wanted to steal him away from me. I was almost ashamed to say that she had succeeded.

I was still having those thoughts when I heard the doorbell go, so reluctantly I managed to drag myself out of the bed – Eric's side of the bed, if you must know, and yes. I could still smell what was left of his scent on the pillows and on the sheets, and down to the front door to see that the intruder was my brother, Jason.

"What the hell, Sook? What is happening with you?" he asked, as he pushed me aside and barged on into the house. Predictably he headed straight for the refrigerator.

"Leave me alone, Jason. I just want to be alone" I said, folding my arms defensively over my chest.

"Sookie. Seriously, what has gotten into you? You haven't left this house in almost a week, even for work. And we both know that that just isn't like you; it was also what got me to call around since Sam got worried when you stopped turning up for work. You look like you have aged about fifty years in the past week. Your hair is dirty, your breath could knock out a horse, you look like you have lost weight and you are wearing disgusting clothes that look like they need to be fumigated." Jason ranted.

"Well you would fucking look like this if you had been through what I have been through in the past couple of days" I snapped at him, as I watched him down almost a full carton of orange juice in one gulp. Without a glass. Charming.

But that was Jason, my amazing brother for you.

"What do you mean by that, Sook?" he asked, his voice suddenly being filled by concern.

"Well basically some vampire bitch has decided that she wants to marry Eric, and because she is a vampire, apparently in their world, she was more rights to him than what I do" I replied, feeling my eyes well up with tears as I explained my situation.

"And so why haven't you staked that bitch?" Jason asked.

"Believe me, Jason. I have thought about it. I really have. But she is over 150 years old. And she is a vampire Queen. There is no way in hell that I would ever get close enough to her to kill her" I said, taking a seat at the kitchen table as Jason devoured what was left of a lemon meringue that was in the refrigerator, just directly opposite me.

"Who is this vampire anyways?" Jason asked, through a big spoonful of dessert.

"Freyda" I said, bitterly.

Jason nodded. "I don't know if this will help you to get your man back or anything, but I was in Merlotte's last night …" he began.

"No, Jason. I don't see what you being in Merlotte's has to do with anything" I snapped.

"Let me finish, Sookie. And it just might help you." he answered, before swallowing the bite. "Anyways, I was in Merlotte's last night when this girl came in. Henrietta, I think her name was. She wasn't too happy from the looks of it, at least from the way that she was acting and the amount of alcohol that she had been consuming. Needless to say, it wasn't very long until she was drunk. By that I mean that she was completely and totally once that happened, she started to spill all of her secrets. Including one about the fact that her vampire lover, Freyda had gone to visit her soon to be husband, Eric Northman in Shreveport. As you can imagine, she wasn't too impressed about that fact." Jason continued.

"No, I can't imagine that she would have been too impressed by that" I snarked.

Jason just smiled, a little awkwardly before continuing on with his story.

"Eventually, though she did let it slip that the marriage was only taking place so that Freyda could also have claim to all of Eric's businesses including Fangtasia, as well as Area 5, which is – at least according to the fangbanger – one of the most profitable areas in North America. It also turns out that the Queen is ridiculously poor,and up to her eyeballs in debt. She has also apparently gotten her own Queendom into huge amounts of debt, and is planning on using Eric – and his money – to get rid of said debt. She – as in Freyda - also apparently believes that Eric has some valuable treasures in his Area that could be worth something to her."

"Me" I replied.

"What?" he asked.

"Me" I repeated. "I am the valuable treasure in Eric's retinue because of my telepathy."

"Shit!" Jason exclaimed. I just nodded.

"As interesting as all of that is, how is that going to be able to stop the marriage?" I asked.

"Well, here is the important bit. Before the start of this contract for marriage or anything like that, as I have already said, Freyda was up to her eyes in debt, and so was her Queendom. Freyda then went to Appius – who I believe was Eric's maker?" Jason asked. I nodded in reply at him once again.

"Well, she went to Appius and asked if he would pay off her debts. Of course, he said no. There was no way that he was going to do that for her. All was fine for about another month, until one night Appius had somehow gotten cornered by drainers. Surprise, surprise. It was Freyda who found him, but before she would let him go, she forced him into paying off her debts and into signing a contract for her to marry Eric." Jason concluded.

"So, this whole thing is based on blackmail?" I asked, beginning to feel hopeful that this marriage could be stopped in time.

"So it would seem" Jason said.

"I need to make a phone call" I said, jumping up from my chair and all but running out into the hall. I hastily picked **the phone** up and dialled Fangtasia. Surprisingly, it was Pam who answered the phone.

"What?" she snapped.

"Pam. It's Sookie. Have you got the phone number for Desmond Cataliades?" I asked.

"Well aren't you just chirpy tonight. Not how I expected you to be at all" she drawled.

"Please, Pam. It is really urgent" I said.

"Why is it urgent?" Pam questioned.

"It just is" I snapped.

"Tell me and then I will hand it over to you" Pam answered.

"Fine. I think that I found a way to stop this wedding from happening" I said.

"And what way is that?" she asked.

"Just give me the number" I said.

"Fine" she said, and then handed the number over. "I will be there in five minutes" she continued, before hanging up. Damn vampires, I thought to myself.

"Pam is coming here" I called to Jason.

"Who?" Jason answered.

"Pam. Eric's child" I replied, punching in the number of the demon lawyer into my phone.

"Cool" he responded, and then said something else but I couldn't hear him as someone had picked up the phone on the other end.

"Cataliades" the voice said.

"Hi. It's Sookie Stackhouse here, Mr. Cataliades. I was wondering if you could spare some time to come visit me" I asked.

"I take it that this is about the wedding?" he asked.

"Of course" I said.

"I will be there as soon as I can" he answered, and once again he hung up without saying goodbye. However, by the time that I had put the phone back into its holder, both Pam and the lawyer were standing at my front door.

'I should really get some kind of a revolving door put in' I thought to myself as I opened it for my guests.

"Would you like something to drink, either of you?" I asked the both of them graciously.

Pam just typically ignored me. "Well, don't you look like absolute shit, Sookie" she said instead.

"Gee. Thanks Pam. It is good to see you too" I said.

"It is always good to see me, Sookie. Don't lie" she said, and walked on through into the kitchen.

"Who the fuck is the blood bag?" she gasped.

"My brother, Jason. Who you have met before" I said, somewhat sarcastically to her.

"Of course" she said, walking to the table and sitting down. Mr Cataliades also just followed silently, taking a seat beside Pam.

"So, just how are we going to get this wedding cancelled?" Pam asked in a business-like tone. I guess she was all for getting this sorted out, just like I was.

"Jason, can you retell the story that you told me earlier, for Pam and Mr. Cataliades, please" I asked.

"Call me Desmond, please" the lawyer asked.

"Of course" I said, graciously, and then Jason repeated the story for the others.

"So Ocella was being blackmailed?" Pam asked.

"Yeah. So it appears" I said, and then turned towards Cataliades.

"Then there is a way that we could get this cancelled" Desmond spoke up.

"How?" I asked.

"Well for this contract to have been put into place, all signatories have to have been in full mental health. It appears Ocella was not. And, Sookie. I must say here that I am sorry for the part that I have played in all of this. Had I known what I know now, I wouldn't have participated" the lawyer said.

"Apology accepted. Just help me get Eric back" I said.

"I will" he said.

"So, how are we to go about this?" Pam asked.

"I suggest that you interrupt the actual wedding, as every vampire in North America is to be there" Desmond continued.

"And say what?" I asked.

"State that Ocella was blackmailed" Pam said.

"But won't we need evidence?" Jason supplied.

"Yeah. Doesn't this bar have CCTV tapes?" Pam said.

"Sam has CCTV in the bar" I said.

"Good. Get the tapes and have fun at the wedding. I will see you there" Desmond said, before rising from his chair and leaving.

"I will see you soon, Sookie" Pam said, getting up and leaving as well. Jason also followed suit. "Good luck, sis" he said, before exiting.

And I suddenly felt a hell of a lot more hopeful now than what I had when Jason had arrived just a few hours earlier.

I was on a mission to get my man back, but not right now. I thought to myself, as I yawned loudly. I guess it was time for me to get back to bed, and Eric's scent. So that was exactly what I did.

I spent the next two days getting ready for the wedding, you know – choosing my dress and shoes, deciding what way I was going to style my hair and do my make-up. As well as that, I also paid Sam a little visit and, after explaining my reasoning, he handed over the security film tapes.

I was all set for what was almost certainly going to be the event of the century, and before I knew it, it was time for me to leave the humble little hotel room that I had booked myself into, and head down to the Queen's Mansion, where Pam had told me that the event was due to take place.

I was immediately greeted by Pam as I walked up towards the front gates, where there were two burly looking security guards standing. One of them was holding a clip board. From their brain patterns, I was also able to detect that they were also weres.

"Oh Susannah, Darling. I am so glad that you could make it! After all, I couldn't possibly attend an event like this without the support of my best friend!" Pam said, just loud enough for everyone around us to be able to clearly hear what she was saying. And yes, that was the cover story that the two of us had managed to come up with on the phone the night before.

"Excuse me, Miss. We can't let you though. Your name is not on the guest list" One of the men said, as we approached the gate.

"What the fuck do you mean that you can't let me in? I am the Sherriff's progeny. And this is my best friend. I think that you will find that on your stupid fucking guest list. And so is Susannah. My plus one" Pam said, and then simply walked on in through the gates – which were fortunately unlocked.

The two of us simply continued the whole way up towards the mansion, and once inside we made our way into the great hall, where the wedding was due to take place. There were already a great deal of the guests already there – probably around 800 people already. I knew this because there were very few empty chairs sitting in the room.

I also noticed that Eric wasn't here yet.

"Now, Susannah. You stay here, while I go and see if the groom is ready for the biggest night of his life" Pam said, leading me to an empty chair at the back.

"I am sure that this will be a night that he will never forget" I replied, with a small smile on my face.

"He will never forget it" she grinned, before turning on her heels and walking out of the room.

I spent the next half an hour or so looking around the room, just simply taking in the scenery around me. The walls of the room ,were painted in a cold white colour and I noticed that the floor was actually a brown coloured carpet. A very disgusting looking brown carpet.

I also noticed that there were hideous looking bright green, fluorescent pink and royal blue wedding themed decorations around the room – all colours of which obviously clashed with each other. The tie backs on the chairs were also themed around the same three colours.

Fucking charming this was.

It really was.

The minister … or wedding official, or whatever it is that you want to call him, was also standing at the front of the room, ready to perform the ceremony.

However, before I could examine the room any further, the music started – which was a Whole New World, from Aladdin by the way.

What a fucking crazy song for a wedding? Wouldn't she be better off just having something like Crashed the Wedding by Busted, after all that was exactly what I was planning on doing.

I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when the bride appeared. Wearing what could only be described as a sheet that had been covered in three different colours of paint – you guessed it, the same colours that were draped all over the wall.

It really was fucking hideous.

Of course, with Freyda being a vampire and all, she immediately knew that I was there, and her head whipped around, her eyes boring holed deep into mine. However, I refused to let it affect me. Instead, I just smiled widely at her and gave a little wave.

I could see that the anger was reflecting off of her in waves.

And Eric still hadn't appeared. I guess that she was about to get a hell of a lot angrier, and she just did when she got to the end of the aisle, and realised that Eric was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he? Where is Eric?" I heard Freyda frantically whisper to the wedding officiator (for a lack of a better title for him).

"I cannot say ma'am" he replied, fearfully, but before Freyda had any sort of a chance to say anything in reply, he doors burst open once again, slamming against the wall, and in walked Eric - who was wearing his usual jeans and t-shirt, as well as his favourite Converse trainers – and Pam.

"Sorry I'm late" he announced, as he dramatically entered, his head turning towards me as he caught my scent. His eyes furrowed in confusion for just about a millisecond before he pulled his pokerface straight back up.

"Where the hell have you been?" Freyda demanded angrily.

"I have been … busy" Eric said, drawing out his sentence for what seemed like it was for forever.

"Busy doing what? You know that we are supposed to be married, Eric. You have no fucking excuse for being late!" she screeched.

"I told you that I was busy" Eric replied, and I could tell that he was doing this purely for effect. Everyone else in the room seemed to be enjoying the show as well, even if they couldn't believe that Eric would ever show up his bride to be like this.

I could believe it, not only because I was seeing it with my very own eyes, but because Eric had basically done it to Bill through the whole of my relationship with him.

"You were busy? Busy!" she demanded.

"Yes" Eric replied, simply.

"I demand that you tell me what you were doing! I am a Queen and therefore your superior, I demand that you tell me!" Freyda all but screamed. God, I thought to myself. This is going to feel so fucking good when I speak my piece.

"Fine. If you really want to know, _your majesty._I got a little delayed in the shower while I thought of having my lover in my arms once again. Of being back with her, like I should be." Eric said, and I could hear the emotion behind each and every word that was coming out of his mouth.

"Your life is with me, Eric. Not that little slutty barmaid who you have been sinking your dick into again and again. You should be thankful for what I have done for you. Thanks to me, you will have a wife, who not only is beautiful and rich in her own right, but also a woman who is of your league, and able to look after you like any woman should be able to do with her man" Freyda said, in what she thought was a dangerously soft voice. It wasn't. In fact, she just sounded more like Kermit the Frog.

I would have laughed, if the event wasn't so serious.

"You may be my wife in the eyes of the law, and other vampires. But you will never ever be the wife that I see. You will never be the wife to me that Sookie is." Eric said, just as softly – except his voice was a hell of a lot more menacing than Freyda's had been, before turning to the officiator. "Are you ready to begin? I would like to get this monkey circus out of the way"

"Of course, Mr. Northman" the man said, before fiddling with his notes. "If you would like to stand facing each other, holding hands" he finished.

"If I really have to" Eric replied, much to the awe of the crowd, before casting a final longing glance my way. Only then did he turn to hold Freyda's eagerly outstretched hands.

For the next few minutes, the congregation – can I call it that? Hmm … maybe crowd would be a better word, but it doesn't matter, you get the drift – and I listened while the ceremony was taking place. First the officiator said a few words and then they exchanged vows.

Wow. I thought to myself. This vampire wedding really was exactly like a traditional Christian church wedding.

She really must be one sadistic bitch to want to hurt Eric in this way, after all, there was no way in hell that she wouldn't know that this would have been the style of wedding that Eric and I would have planned together when we were ready to take that stage in our relationship, for me to officially become his wife in the eyes of the law and not just in vampire eyes.

However, all too soon, the officiator spoke those immortal words:- "if anyone here knows of any lawful impediment as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece".

I stood up.

"I do" I said, loudly. Everyone in the room – including Eric and Freyda, who immediately dropped his hands from Freyda's – turned around to look at me, their eyes locked on mine.

"Silence, whore" Freyda said.

"Don't you fucking speak to me like that!" I snapped back at her. Now it was time for me to get my man back from her.

"Sookie … what are you doing here?" Eric asked, walking down the aisle to meet me.

"I am here to put an end of this sham, once and for all" I said.

"But how are you going to do that, my lover? We went over the contract, there is no way to break it" Eric replied, slightly despondently.

"Yes, you little human cunt. How are you planning on breaking the contract? It is secure. There is no way that it can be broken" Freyda laughed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes there is. The contract is null and void, because you blackmailed Appius Livius Ocella – Eric's maker into brokering the contract with you in the first place." I said, my own smile growing wider.

"You bitch!" Eric snarled, his fangs dropping ashe stared daggers at Freyda.

"And where is your proof, barmaid?" Freyda answered, calmly.

"In this video tape" I said, pulling it out of my bag.

"It doesn't prove anything" Freyda said, her voice growing mysteriously high pitched.

"It does. Would anyone like to see?" I asked, turning around to face everyone else. I saw that Pam gave me the thumbs up from her seat.

"I think that we would all be very interested in watching that tape, if you don't mind" the officiator spoke up.

"Of course" I said, and handed it over to another vampire, who had appeared out of nowhere with an old fashioned television that was on one of those little trolleys, and pressed play on the tape.

By the time that the tape had finished, everyone in the room was sitting chatting and whispering about what had happened. It looked like I had officially gotten Eric back.

"The contract is null and void. This wedding will not be taking place …" the officiator declared, and that was all that I heard because just at that instant, Freyda lunged at me, her fangs out.

"You little slut, you couldn't just leave it alone, could you? You don't know when to stop!" she yelled.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't get very far and by the time that she had moved three steps, Eric had picked up one of the empty wooden chairs, torn the leg off of it, and stuck it straight into her heart, causing the Queen to burst – literally, and her blood and general gunk exploded all over the majority of the crowd. Including Pam.

"You owe me a new dress, Eric" she yelled, causing a few vampires to laugh. Pam just glared at them.

"Charge it to Oklahoma" he replied, pulling me tightly into his arms. Even though I was completely covered in Freyda.

"Don't you worry, I will be" Pam quipped back.

"And what about me, Eric? Who should I charge my dress too?" I asked, seductively.

"You need not charge your dress to anyone, lover. Because by the time that we are finished, you aren't going to have a dress left" he answered, and then lowered his lips to mine, causing the rest of the vampires around us to laugh and cheer.

I wrapped my arms securely around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist before pulling back.

"I love you, Sookie" he said.

"I love you too" I replied, before kissing him back once again.

It turned out that Eric's happily ever after, was with me. Just as much as mine was with him. For now and forever.

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you all have enjoyed the story, and don't forget to vote for me! The page for the contest is listed under my favourite authors, if you are interested! **


End file.
